


Memory

by AnAvFe



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 02:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16714423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnAvFe/pseuds/AnAvFe
Summary: In a world of reincarnation, you are reborn a new, but this cycle you remember. Not just your last life, but all of them.





	Memory

There is no you. We are all you. You are us. I am you. There is no one thought, making thought impossible. You both understand this and don’t. You are too stuck in how your religious ways for this heresy, you don’t like to think about things this deep, this topic is brings up unwelcome memories from an argument you’ve had, your brain hasn’t developed past “food good, night bad”. You cry.

* * *

 

You still don’t understand, even though you do, even though you don’t. You can see you are seated at a table, but you don’t understand what a table is, what seeing is, why your family isn’t using proper silverware placement. You are spoon fed and your body chews and swallows. You always loved peas, but trying them for the first time you don’t think they’re very good, especially the since you’re allergic to them.

* * *

 

You love your mother, she’s warm even if she hugs you like she loves you and it makes you angry and happy and sad. You try and tell her you want to wear something blue black red orange pink purple green today, but as you open your mouth and begin to sign to her, all that comes out is loud noise and guttural sounds, your tongue paralyzed trying to form a million different vowels and consonants. Your hands are still as well, as you wonder why you wanted to wave them around and why you aren’t signing anything and why you have hands again.  You close your mouth and let your hands drop.

* * *

 

...

* * *

 

You understand that whoever remakes you sends you back to earth regrows you puts your soul into a new body didn’t make you forget this time. You don’t know how old you are and you’re fine with that hate it kinda disappointed about it. People come to you seeking wisdom or knowledge or confirmation they are right. You give them what they want so that they will come back send other people here leave you alone might stay. You close your eyes and are scared calm sad anxious content happy. As you feel yourself giving in, you fight death the abyss reincarnation freedom. You are winning losing hoping. This chair is too soft not warm enough just right the wrong color.

* * *

 

You open your eyes and see yourself. There is a knock on the door when the sun comes through the window and you open the door to see you. You gasp at yourself and ask where you are. You tell yourself that you aren’t in right now and close the door. When the snow falls you exit and see yourself all around. As you walk all you see is yourself. You keep walking, you keep looking. When dust stops settling and warm and cold stop fighting and there is no light and darkness, you stop. You are done.


End file.
